


The Choosing

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up AU, F/F, F/M, Human Kwamiis, Identity Reveal, Multi, Reveal, Slight Nathanaël/Marinette, Slow Burn, Tags will change along with the story, The Selection AU, Well... I'm trying, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is being courted by the artist Nathanael but she doesn't feel quite the same as he does.<br/>The annual Choosing Ceremony comes up and things change. Will Prince Adrien finally find a bride within the girls chosen this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there... So I tried writing this. I hope you'll like it.  
> I am still learning and improving so comments and reviews are welcomed!  
> I wrote this on my phone so there might be a few typos. I will try to edit it as soon as possible!

Marinette looked around the park, her eyes trying to find something interesting to keep her distracted from this awkward situation. And calling it awkward was an understatement.  
Her eyebrows scrunched together into a frown, fingers interwined with themselves and fidgeting around, she tried to feign interest. She tried to be nice but this was slowly getting too much.

Nathanael stayed oblivious to her discomfort and kept rambling on. His hands drawing enthusiastically sceneries into the air as his slow footsteps had adjusted to hers.

“I can already see it! A big portrait of you, dressed in the finest silk and your dress decorated with the best embroidery France has to offer! Maybe something in blue? It would compliment your eyes!”

_I would prefer pink though_ , the noirette thought quietly to herself. 

“Oh, yes! I can see it already! You sitting in a beautiful midnight blue ballgown on a red velvet chair, decorated with he most beautiful ornaments - of course not as beautiful as you - and the room full of elegance, the light just right to compliment your soft feautures!”

Marinette looked at her red haired companion. His enthusiasm for art and his talent were admirable but she had noticed within this short date, that he had one thing he loved as much as his art. And that was her.

Only problem: She didn’t love him. 

It wasn’t like she wasn’t giving him a chance. But she simply couldn’t picture herself and the already sucessfull artist together. 

Sure, he was already pretty famous for his young age and money started to become less and less an issue for him, but Marinette needed more than that.

Her mother had always taught her that love would be something she would recognize easily. She would fall and the floor beneath her would be pulled away from under her feet. That would be the moment when she’ll notice she was in love. It happened for the bakers couple and would happen for their daughter as well. 

And with Nathanael it simply did _not_ happen. 

Easy to understand, right?

But how do you reject someone who is so obviously and endearingly in love with you? If he were a dorky flirt who made horrible puns like some other gentleman she knew, then it would be easier.

But this redhead was so sweet, loving and adorable. If she weren’t exactly waiting for the fateful day she would meet the love of her life, she probably would have considered going out with Nathanael. But not like this. Not when she was a helpless romantic waiting to be swept of her feet.

She looked down onto her feet. Or more like the tips if her flat shoes that peaked out from under her long soft pink colored skirt whenever she took a step. The gravel beneath her soiled the edges but she couldn’t care less. Her mind was occupied by something else.

“Marinette?”, Nathanael called out her name and looked worried at her. “Are you feeling unwell?”

She had been spacing out again.

“Ah… no… I am fine!”, she quickly answered nerviously, hoping he wouldn’t notice that she hadn’t listened to him. “Must be… the change of seasons! It’s getting me!”

Nathanael nodded.

“Indeed. It is becoming summer. The days are longer and the heat is becoming unbearable.”

Marinette only nod, thankful that her little lie had worked.

“Shall we go back to the bakery?”, Nathanael suggested and she nod. He must be thinking that the heat was getting to her. Not exactly the way he would have wanted his first date with her to end but there was nothing the red haired man could have done.

The rest of the way back to the bakery Marinette’s parents ran, was spend the same way they had spend the whold time. Nathanael talking enthusiastically about art and her beauty while Marinette wished for the time to pass quicker.

The two young adults stepped into the bakery, it wasn’t too busy but not entirely empty as well. The bell above the door chimed as they walked in, the smell of bread and pastries entering their noses. Marinette was used to the smell, growing up being surrounded by it all her life while Nathanael just couldn’t help but to note mentally that he liked the smell of fresh paint more. 

He was an artist, a free spirit full of ideas and inspiration, seeing beauty everywhere, especially in the young woman he had a crush on and decided to court. She was a baker’s daughter, a girl seeking nothing more but to live a normal life and find the love of her life. She went to bed early - at least that was what her parents believed - and rose early unless she overslept. Which happened on a regular basis. 

All in all it should be obvious that they didn’t belong together. Marinette saw it, believed it and pitied the artist who couldn’t get her off his mind. For months he had been begging for a date and she had given in. It was a surprise even, that she lasted this long, since she was in general unable to say no.

“Ah, Marinette… Back already?”, her mother asked her and looked back and forth between Nathanael and her daughter.

“I am afraid your daughter is feeling under the weather and would like to rest, Ma’am”, the artist chimed in and Marinette was glad she wasn’t forced to lie to her mother.

But the baker’s wife had heard that excuse often enough to know what was going on.

“I see. Thank you for escorting her back home, Nathanael”, she said and walked around the counter and left the remaining customers to her husband’s care. “Come here, darling. I’ll make you a tea to settle down and then you can go rest a little.”

Sabine reached out for her daughter and Marinette stepped closer, letting her mother put one arm around her shoulder and bring towards the back of the bakery and upstairs to their living space.

With one short glace and polite smile, Marinette looked back at Nathanael and said her goodbyes.

“Goodbye… Rest well”, the artist replied with a worried expression.

Marinette’s father’s eyes had followed his wife and daughter leave the front of the bakery and sighed. It must have been bad if Marinette had gone as far as use this excuse to get rid of her date.

Quietly he looked back at the young redhead still standing in his bakery and Nathanael blinked and bowed his head a little.

“A-Ah… right. I shall leave now. Have a good day, Sir!”, he said quickly and rushed out of the bakery, leaving it’s owner to sigh again.

* * *

“How was your date?”, Alya asked excited and grinned.

Marinette grimaced, not very fond of the memories of that day. Her mother had later scolded her for not telling Nathanael the truth so he at least wouldn’t hope for naught.

“That bad?”. Alya asked with a raised brow.

Marinette groaned. She owed her best friend an explanation.

“He is head over heels for me! It is horrible!”, she complained exagerated and would slump onto her bed if she were at home. 

But they weren’t. Currently they were both standing in line to make the picture for the annual _Choosing Ceremony_. It was loud and all girls of age were assembled so it was incredibly crowded. A little chat between best friends wouldn’t be too bad. 

“Is that so bad?”, Alya asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her glasses sliding down her nose a little, only to be pushed up immediatly.

“ _Yes_! No - I mean yes! I don’t know!”, the ravenette said and sighed. “He kept talking about his art and just wouldn’t stop. It was adorable how enthusiastic he was about his art and he does have a lot of talent but he is just simply…”

“... Not your type?”, Alya finished the sentence for her.

“Exactly. Thank you”, Marinette replied with a nod. 

Alya shrugged.

“Nothing we can do about it then. Hey, at least you gave him a chance.”

Marinette sighed and looked at the floor until the line moved again and they took a few steps forward. Lifting up her gaze to not trip, Marinette spotted the stitching on a girl’s dress further in the front.

“Oh my god! Alya! Can you see that girl with that dress in the front? The beige top and the white bottom? Do you see the embroidery on her back?”, she called out excited.

Her friend chuckled and leaned to the side to maybe spot the dress.

“Oh my… that’s catchy… You mean with the dark blue and white stitching?”

Marinette nod excited.

“Yes! With all those swirls and patterns it looks almost like two wings!”, she exclaimed. “Like an angel!”

Alya only nod. There was no way to stop her when Marinette once started talkimg about fashion and designs.

Marinette kept observing the girl and frowned.

“Hm… it would look better if both halves of the stitching would be white. It doesn’t look too well like this on a dress like this. This design would fit a jacket maybe? Long sleeved and short. But not a dress…”, Marinette thought out loud and Alya chuckled. 

The line moved while Marinette’s mind was occupied with designs and soon it was finally their turn, forcing Marinette to snap out of her excitement. 

“Do you want to go first? Or should I?”, Alya asked.

The man in front of them looked and waited impatiently. They still had a few moments but they still had to rush.

“Eh.. I don’t care”, Marinette said unsure.

She disliked this annual ceremony. It was the third year this whole thing took place and the two previous years already she found herself unable to smile for the picture that would be taken. Her expression had been dull and lifeless on each previous picture, making her be sorted out right away. She never had been chosen unlike the Mayor’s daughter who had participated in the _Choosing Ceremony_ every year. 

“Then you go first”, Alya said and pushed her forward. “Oh. I almost forgot! I got you an internship at that tailor you like so much!”

Marinette’s eyes started to sparkle and glee filled her whole being. 

“Are you serious???”, she almost screached. “When? HOW?”

“Next!”, the man in front of them spat out annoyed and glared at them. He definetly wasn’t here by his own choice.

“After we made the pictures! Just wait for me when you get out!”, Alya said and pushed her into the tent.

This year Marinette couldn’t keep the bright smile full of life and happiness from showing on her face as the photographer snapped the annual pichture for the _Choosing Ceremony_.

* * *

Adrien groaned and looked at the mountain of pictures in front of him. His uniform seemed more uncomfortable than usually on him, the collar extra tight. He didn’t want to do this. Not another year of this fake courtship and competition. Groaning he threw another photograph onto the growing pile of the ones he rejected. Even the young women on the pictures did not seem like they had fun with this!

Grabbing another picture he looked startled at the girl in it. Her eyes were bell blue and her hair of a strange bluish black. And her bright smile made him stare and wonder what had filled her with so much happiness. What made her so… lively? Her picture radiated pure happiness like he had rarely ever experianced it and it made him wonder.

“What is it, dude? Found one?”, his butler stepped in and looked at the picture, making the prince snap out of his daze. “Woah… She’s cute…”

Adrien looked at Nino and smiled.

“Interested in her, Nino?”, he teased his butler and best friend.

Nino chuckled and looked away embarassed. 

“Well… I have to admit her smile is rather charming”, he admitted and Adrien put her picture onto the other four pictures he had chosen randomly earlier.

“Then she will be number five. I’ll help you hook up with her”, the blond said and stood up, handing Nino the five pictures. “Tell the council that it’ll be those five.”

Nino grinned brightly and nod.

“I will. Thanks, man!”, he said and walked out of the room, leaving the prince alone with the remaining pictures.

Adrien sighed and walked towards his window and snorted.

“If I am not going to chose a bride within those girls then I at least can help Nino find a bride”, he mumbled and stared into the distance. 

“After all my heart belongs only to _her_...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! And thank you for those who reblogged this on tumblr! I love you all!

The Choosing Ceremony was something the kingdom was always celebrating big and looking forward to. Every young women or girl who might be a suitable partner for Prince Adrien, were asked to make a picture and the council chose the candiates randomly from the crowd. And five of those candidates were chosen by the prince himself.

The plan was that Adrien would chose one of the 12 Chosen as his bride. So technically he was supposed to have a bride after the first year already. If only he hadn’t the right to refuse both of the finalists. And that was what happened the first year. And the second year, too. And now we were at the third year and he planned to do exactly the same thing as before.

He refused to marry anyone else than his lady. 

Looking up to the night sky he sat on the rooftop of the old deserted building they usually met at. It was a warm night and he had decided to wear a thinner outfit than the last few month. It was getting warmer and he had no need to wrap himself up in warm clothing anymore. 

“You’re early, mon chaton”, the oh so familiar voice broke the eerie silence.

Chat Noir immediatly turned around and grinned.

“I couldn’t wait to see my lady again”, he replied and watched her as Ladybug sat down next to him.

“What were you looking at?”, she asked, her bell blue eyes beneath the ladybug themed mask shining with curiosity.

“I was looking at the stars and lining each up with a reason why I love you”, the young man replied and winked at her.

The young woman groaned.

“You and your stupid flirting. What if I were to fall for your cheesy lines? Are you out to break my heart?”, she asked.

Chat Noir gasped exagerated and put his gloved hand over his heart as if he had been shot. Little did she know that her words did hurt him. Why couldn’t she see that he was serious about her?

“You wound me, my lady! I am not out for some easy fun! My words are sincere!”

Ladybug shifted, only chuckling, and looked up to the sky; gazing up to the stars, trying to see what was hidden up there. Chat’s eyes were fixed on her. The soft breeze made her pigtails sway softly in the wind. Her midnight black hair, almost blue, shone in the starlight and the freckles peaking out from beneath the mask looked almost like stardust sprayed on the smooth velvet of her skin. 

Silence filled the space between them as Chat Noir’s shining green eyes kept observing the woman who had conquered his heart without intending to do so. He held her so dear, the secret nights they had spend together, the times they had met simply to talk and meet on roofs of deserted buildings to observe the stars.

“How are you?”, Ladybug broke the silence and lied down to be able to watch the stars more comfortably.

Chat Noir grinned.

“With you by my side, my lady, I couldn’t be happier”, he replied and bend over to block her view onto the stars by his face.

Chat Noir was handsome, she had to admit that. His blond hair stood in contrast to his black mask and the messy look suited him, strands more fluffy then combed and making his leather cat ears look more natural. If there was a way to make cat ears look natural on a human. Though Chat Noir somehow managed… it looked scandalously good on him. The black mask brought out his green eyes more and the cut made his eyes seem even more cat like then should be considered possible. Her blue eyes kept looking into his and it almost seemed like he was slowly leaning further down to her, leaning in for something he longed for already for so long.

“My Lady…”, he whispered and she kept looking at him, lying on the roof as he was hovering above her. It was a question and a plead. If she didn’t want this then she had to push him away, say something, because he was not able to resist the temptation. It had been years.

Ladybug gulped heavily and pushed him aside, sitting up again and giggling a little breathlessly. 

When she had met him there were no sparks, she hadn’t known he was the one and she had not desired anything more than friendship. But why was she starting to feel less opposed to the idea of being kissed by him? She was a honorable woman. She never brought shame onto her family and didn’t intend to. Sure, meeting a man at night behind her parent’s back wasn’t exactly what a good girl would do but they were just friends, right? 

Chat Noir tried to fight the dissappointment, not let it show on his face as he pouted playfully and looked up to the sky.

“Oh dear stars! My lady refused to give me one of her life saving kisses once again! What do I have to do to bring the heavens onto my side to make her fall for me?”, he called out and stretched his arms dramatically towards the sky, earning a more lighthearted giggle from Ladybug and a light slap onto his shoulder.

He turned to look at her and wiggeled his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes beneath ther red mask with the black spots.

“Silly kitty”, she sighed and smiled.

Those honest and genuine smiles were what took his breath away the most. The way her lips curled up and made her eyes shine even more in happiness simply enchanted him and made him wonder how he had been blessed to be able to look at something as beautiful as this.

* * *

“Geez, Alya! Stop pulling me!”, Marinette chuckled and was being dragged along with her excited best friend, the brownish and red curls bouncing in front of her with every step. Oh how Marinette envied Alya for her beautiful hair. 

“But we can not miss it! They will read out the name of the Chosen!”, Alya said and kept her quick pace, maneuvering through the crowd and pushing past other people to the front, where all girls and woman who had their picture taken a few weeks ago stood. 

“Especially since I will become a great reporter one day I need to get always as much information as possible and we can not do that if we are late!”

Marinette sighed. 

“But Alya… the chances that we know the ones who were chosen are so slim! I mean the first year it was all girls with respectable backgrounds and rich parents”, she complained. “And once they are chosen they will have to get ready within a week to move to the castle for the Choosing Ceremony.”

“But there are still chances we do know them! And then we will be ahead of those reporters who feauture the events inside the castle during the ceremony!”

“Fine, fine… You’re right”, Marinette agreed with a smile and a man who looked like some high ranking council member stepped onto the make shift stage they had put in the middle of the town’s square.

“Once again the time has come to announce the names of the twelve lucky girls that were chosen to participate in this year’s _Choosing Ceremony_!”, he spoke loudly into the microphone and Marinette cringed as the two girls had unfortunatly a place pretty close to one of the giant speakers.

Alya had a small notebook and pencil ready, fingers tight around them as they began to announce the names after the usual speech they held each year about how great the king was and how blessed the girls who were chosen were and how they could bring honor to their family by becoming the prince’s bride. Alya had her reporter expression during the whole speech, eyebrows scrunched together in a concentrated expression, the glasses secure on her nose and absentmindedly pushed up when they dared to slide down. 

But both notebook and pencil fell suddenly down when a certain name was announced and made Alya look at her best friend who carried the same shocked expression.

“I… was chosen…”, Alya mumbled and Marinette nod, still trying to process everything.

“Isn’t that… great? You’ll get to report right from the front lines!”, Marinette said and Alya shrugged confused, still trying to process until the announcer’s voice pulled their attention to him once again.

“What?!”, Marinette gasped. “They chose _her_ again?!”

Alya grabbed her notebook and pencil again and started scribbling angrily. 

“I bet the council did this. Prince Adrien made already clear two times that he didn’t want to marry her.”

Marinette scoffed. She’d be lying if she were to say she didn’t envy the blonde. Chloé Bourgoise had been chosen every single year and made it into the finals each times. The prince and her seemed pretty close by now but Prince Adrien had made it clear that he did not intend to marry her.

“Isn’t this… cheating?”, Marinette asked. “I mean can a girl be chosen three times in a row? Isn’t this ceremony for finding a bride for Prince Adrien? Why would they chose the same people each year then?”

Alya pursed her lips.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. But since I was chosen too, I might get an insight on this matter… not all girls are infamiliar to me until now. Maybe I can make allies. I am not overly interested in becoming the next queen anyway.”

Marinette nod. This was getting annoying. The girl who had bullied her most of their school time got an advantage in this game of becoming the next queen compared to people like Alya. And it was not fair. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”, the announcer called out and the girls once again stared at each other.

Alya’s eyes shone in excitement and Marinette was screaming internally. 

No no no no no! This couldn’t be true, right? Why would someone chose _her_?

“Congrats, girl! You are coming with me! Even better! I would have been lonely without you!”, Alya said with a grin. “You have to let me interview you about how you feel about this and what you expect from your stay at the castle later!”

Marinette only nod, body still frozen and mind blank at the unexpected revelation.

She had been chosen.

She will be moving into the castle soon.

She was supposed to start with the internship in two months.

What if she screwed up? What if she embarassed herself and her family? She was a klutz! A walking desaster! The only thing she could do well was designing! 

“Breath”, Alya ordered her, noticing the growing panic on the smaller girl’s face.

Marinette tried to do as told and slowly gained control over herself back again.

She will be moving into the castle next week. She had one week to tell Chat Noir that they weren’t able to meet again for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be still a lot of typos and I will have to edit it once my new tablet arrives but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
> I am always happy about feedback in the comments so I'll be able improve.

In the dark of the night in an seemingly abandoned house a group of teenagers sat around in a circle as the young women in the middle checked what had been done already. 

“Where is Horrificator?”, she asked, looking around for the petite girl. “We need her for next week’s event!”

Lady Wifi raised her arm and Ladybug looked over to her questioning. They knew each other in their civilian lives but she hadn’t known who Horraficator was. Unlike her best friend, it seemed.

“What is it, Lady Wifi?”, Ladybug asked and frowned.

“Horrificator is at home with her parents. They are having a farewell party because she was chosen this year”, Lady Wifi spoke seriously and it went quiet.

“What… she, too?”, Ladybug asked and looked worried at her paper in front of her.

She had planned to tell everyone she had to dissappear for a while because she was chosen but more and more girls of the group had to join her in the castle and the group will break apart if it went on like this. Why so many of them though? 

It worried Ladybug. It almost seemed as if someone knew who the members were in their real lifes and had done everything to break them apart. 

Sure, the council did not approve of what they did but after they had thrown out Antibug out of their rows for trying to spy on them it had went more quiet again. It had been the Mayor’s daughter and she had supported the council. 

Antibug aka Chloé Bourgois just showed up one day, claiming she would be a better leader than Ladybug and had tried to take over control over their group. Her disguise had been a copy of Ladybug’s only with a black base and red dots. And she had been very demanding about what she had planned. She almost managed to lead the whole group into an ambush. Chat Noir played a big role in saving them. Marinette helped him a little, back then, unable to help as Ladybug without revealing her identity and both they managed to get Antibug banned and found a new base, the current location they were at.

The Antibug incident had almost destroyed the group and ruined their lifes. No one knew who the other one was except from a few exceptions. There were a few people who obviously were in a relationship or best friends and therefore might know each other’s identities like with Ladybug and Lady Wifi.

“Well, I guess we have to cancel it then…”, Ladybug sighed and the Bubbler spoke up.

“Wait! Why can’t you take over her role? Or anyone else? Lady Wifi?”, he asked and looked at said person.

The brunette chuckled nerviously and shrugged.

“I was chosen, too. Nothing I can do. Ladybug already knows”, Lady Wifi explained.

Chat Noir’s eyes were immediatly on Lady Wifi. She and Ladybug haven’t talked to each other since Ladybug arrived here yet. Could it be that they knew each other in ther normal lifes…?

His emerald eyes were on Ladybug now, reading her expression and wondering who the girl beneath the mask could be. He wanted to know so badly, take her home with him and make her his bride. He knew she didn’t feel the same, that she as waiting to be sweapt off her feet but he swore to himself that he will sweep her off her feed one way or another. He would never give up.

He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed in front of him.

“Yeah…”, Ladybug confirmed what Lady Wifi had said and sighed. 

The Bubbler and so many of the other members looked dejected and discouraged. Ladybug bit her lip and thought if this was really the best time to tell them that she herself had to give up the lead for a while herself because of the Choosing Ceremony. They were finally recovering from the Antibug incident… Was a new low coming?

Chat Noir saw the distress flickering in her eyes and frowned. Something was off. Usually she would immediatly suggest to take over the part of the missing person. Sure, losing Horrificator for the next mission was not ideal but maybe better since she easily got scared. And Lady Wifi mainly did the collection of information and made sure only information the _Miraculous_ wanted to share were spilled tk the public. She wrote all newspaper articles and submitted them without giving away her identity to the newspaper editing office. So losing her for their cause for a while shouldn’t be too bad as well. At least not bad enough for Ladybug to have such a conflicted and worried look in her eyes.

Chat Noir quickly stood up and ginned.

“We will be purrfectly fine without them. I mean we are a team and I have a feline we will be just fine”, he purred and winked at Ladybug.

It had the desired effect. 

She rolled her eyes and snapped out of her sad daze. She lightly shoved him away a bit and shook her head.

“This is not the time for your puns, mon chaton”, she said and gave him a halfhearted glare. “But he is right. We’ll be fine. I will take Horrificstor’s place next week.”

Lady Wifi frowned.

“What…? But Ladybug… you…-”

“We’ll be fine”, Ladybug said seriously and looked into Lady Wifi’s eyes, sending her a silent plead to just let her do because she had to.

Chat Noir watched the exchange and frowned even more. He would have to ask Lady Wifi about this later. Ladybug won’t tell him. Not that she didn’t trust him, she simply didn’t like making people worry. Especially him. And Lady Wifi seemed to be her best friend so she might know what was going on.

As soon as Ladybug busied herself with the donations from the local bakery and other shops the group had connections to, Chat Noir stepped behind Lady Wifi who was taking notes for her next article.

He placed gently a hand onto her shoulder and looked around, hoping Ladybug won’t see them.

“I need to talk to you for a second”, he whispered seriously and Lady Wifi nod, sensing that she couldn’t get out of this.

They slipped away from the others and faced each other in a dark hallway near the room they had held their meeting.

“What is it, Chat Noir?”, Lady Wifi asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She didn’t know what exactly to think of him. Everyone wore some kind of disguise in this group but his leathern suit clearly was a proof that he was not from some middleclass or lower family. His whole cat costume was well made and clearly high quality. And then there was the fact that he just showed up one day. No one knew who he was or where he came from. Most people here at least had their identity revealed to at least one person or it was known what kind of circumstances they lived in at least. All she knew was that he was next to Ladybug one of the first members. 

Chat Noir was a mystery. A mystery she intended to solve.

“What’s wrong with Ladybug?”, he asked straight away and Lady Wifi sighed.

Of course he would notice and worry.

It was obvious to literally everyone that he had it bad. The cat boy was head over heels for Ladybug and constantly flirted with her. She had to admit, the two made a really good team but since his background was such a mystery she never did anything to convince her best friend into giving him a chance. Lady Wifi was protective about her friends and surely wouldn’t give her precious Ladybug away to some stray cat like him without being sure he was okay. 

But at the same time she would let him in to Ladybug’s secrets if he asked her about anything that Ladybug had not clearly told her to tell anyone.

“She was chosen, just like me and the others. But she decided not to tell anyone because she was afraid the group might fall apart”, Lady Wifi explained and left then, knowing she had told him what he wanted to know. Ladybug would get worried if she would dissappear for too long. 

Chat Noir was left standing in the dark hallway, stunned and the specks of dust flying through the air. The thin bow of the waxing moon illuminated the night a little and the light shone in through a broken window at the end of the hallway. The wind was blowing and the gentle breeze made the little particles of dust fly around the room. The window behind him, he looked towards the room that was lighted up by candles, the warm glow giving light to help the young people get finished with tonight’s task. 

Ladybug was chosen. The woman he fell for would be within the Chosen, waiting for the prince to make her his bride. 

Chat Noir’s eyes glowed from excitement, making them shine almost like a cat’s in the dark. A quiet chuckle escaped him and his head felt light. 

Never had he ever looked forward to the Choosing Ceremony but this year just might become very interesting.

* * *

Marinette paced around the room.

“I have no choice! I have to keep doing it”, she said and bit her lip.

She was gesturing a lot with her hands like she always did when she was either excited or troubled. Right now the latter applied.

“Girl, how do you imagine to sneak out of the castle? I mean you do a fairly good job here, your parents don’t even suspect you to be Ladybug, but sneaking out of a castle is a whole different thing!”, Alya scolded her and sighed. “I know you are thinking about what is best for _Miraculous_ but you can not just take a risk that big. What if you get caught? You will get banned from the Choosing Ceremony!”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Who said I am eager to be part of this? I have my internship. And one day I will meet my prince charming and have kids and a hamster and maybe even a cat or a dog”, she replied.

“And what if your prince charming is literally a prince?”, Alya implied, smoothing out the fabric of her dress as she stood up.

Marinette eyed her suspiciously and frowned.

“Isn’t that a bit too unrealistic? I mean even if I were to fall for that prince then there is still no way I will get chosen by him”, she said and looked out the window. Only last night she had been running through the streets with her companions, a spotted mask and outfit hiding her identity.

“I mean… I am Ladybug. Leader of the Miraculous. Our group was banned by law a few years ago and we still kept going. We are basically their enemy. It would be too cliché that the prince would fall in love with the opposing party”, the ravenette added and Alya sighed.

“Fine, fine. I was just saying. It is not like I can stop you anyway once you put your mind onto something”, she said and pulled her best friend into a hug.

“I have to go now, I still need to finish packing. See you tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony”, Alya said with a smile and soon left.

Marinette turned to her bed where her bag was lying on, open and only halfway packed. Next to it was a red mask with black dots, waiting. 

With a small smile the young female grabbed it and put it into the bad, hiding it between her underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette meets a certain blonde for the first time and we get to know the prince's private designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I got a laptop, wrote half the chapter only to break the laptop not even a week after I got it. (Yeah my bad luck is just marvelous)  
> I'll try to update more frequently!

Marinette knew this whole thing was more of a show to entertain whoever was into this kind of entertainment. She never had been really overly interested into the show or what happened in it. 

Sure, she had to admit that the prince was very handsome indeed and seemed like a nice person. But she wasn’t the type to follow the Choosing Ceremony excited and voting for the best girl of the month or so. The only thing that excited her were the dresses. 

The king always had a good eye for nice designs and chose whatever he himself, his son or the participants would wear on the balls and official events. It was obvious he had a good taste and whenever Marinette saw a new outfit she was left amazed and dreaming of making clothes for the royal family one day. 

And now she seemed to be stuck in this show herself.

She looked around nervously as she fixed her simple dress she wore every day. As soon as she had arrived at the palace they had taken her luggage and she didn’t had a chance to change into something more fancy… Or at least something more fitting a palace instead of a bakery. 

Alya was sitting next to her and obviously was in the same situation. They even had taken her handbag with her notebook and pen. Marinette’s best friend was forced to sit still, do nothing and unable to interview the growing growing group of girl. She was very frustrated.

The mayor’s daughter was seemingly better prepared than anyone else here. Even the red haired girl with her only seemed to wear a plain gown while Chloè had sown up in a big ice blue gown and even a small tiara placed on her beautifully styled hair. She looked like a princess out of a fairy tale book and Marinette recognized the design too. It was one of the dresses that the royal tailor had created.

It must have cost a fortune.

“You there!”, the blonde suddenly said and glared at Marinette, her body posture demanding and her nose wrinkled in disgust that she was forced to talk to a lowly commoner. 

Not that she had any drop of royal blood in her body but she constantly seemed to forget this little detail with how her father would always spoil her and call her his princess.

“Move away!”, Chloè ordered and Marinette frowned confused.

“What? Why?”, she asked confused and tried to be polite to the girl in front of her.

Alya though already was more ready than let her frustration out on the blonde.

“Don’t you know who you are talking to? If Chloè tells you to move you move”, the small red haired girl behind Chloè said.

“What?!”, Marinette gasped and looked at the two standing in front of her. “I can sit wherever you want!”

Chloè only snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“No. Because my dear Adrikins will come right through this door”, she said, pointing at one of the doors of the room. “And he will stand here with his father to welcome you commoners and I am his friend so I get to be the one who sits the closest!”

Marinette frowned and was about to open her mouth but Alya interrupted her by standing up quickly and glaring at the blonde. She grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her onto her feet.

“Let’s go, Mari. If he is friends with someone like her than I’d rather stay away from the prince”, Alya hissed and walked away, pulling Marinette behind her.

“A-alya!”, the ravenette called out. “Why did you let her take our seats?”

Alya sighed and sat down on a free chair.

“Because she is not worth it, girl. She can have the prince. I am not eager to become queen anyway and I know you are not, too. And I don’t want to get into trouble because of her.”

Marinette nodded. It was true. There had been enough rumors of girls being forced out of the Choosing Ceremony simply because seemingly they got too close to the prince. Be it a dirty little secret coming out and making the girl unfit to ever become a queen or simply breaking under the pressure. And Chloè seemed to be the type who could have encouraged those girls to leave. Even if Alya’s and Marinette’s idea of how far encouraged were different enough.

Alya was more than ready to get a big scoop and also making the mayor’s daughter seem unfit for queen, teaching her a lesson. Alya was going to fight fair and square.

“Let’s just imagine we are the superheroes and she is the villain. We are the good ones so we can only do nice things, okay?”, Alya mumbled and Marinette giggled.

“Superheroes?”

Alya grinned and winked.

“Yeah, like Ladybug.”

* * *

Adrien was nervous, to say the least. 

Since Lady Wifi had told him that Ladybug had been chosen, he was unable to rest properly. How was he supposed to? The love of his life had been chosen to be one of the girls that might become his bride!

He would immediately chose her but how was he supposed to recognize her? Ladybug had always avoided telling him something about the girl beneath the mask so he knew apart from her personality hardly anything about her. 

And Adrien was aware that it seemed idiotic to fall for a girl you hardly know anything about. He knew what was important, what counted. He had fallen for the girl’s personality and not for her looks or so.

So basically he should recognize her as soon as they talk to each other, right?

“Dude, you need to calm down. You’re getting weird”, said Nino and shook his head, grabbing Adrien’s arm to stop him from pacing around the room. His hand was wrinkling Adrien’s uniform a little and Nino could just hope the King wouldn’t notice them.

“You don’t understand, Nino! It’s _Ladybug_!”, Adrien groaned in distress. “She doesn’t know I am the prince or Chat Noir! And how should I find out which of them she is? And what if she won’t fall for me?”

Nino groaned and looked seriously at him.

“Excuse me, my prince. But for now I think it’ll be better for you to concentrate on the promise you made me. Right?”, Nino said in a playful manner and Adrien blinked. 

Right! The promise.

“Right. I almost forgot. I apologize”, the prince said awkwardly and tried to concentrate onto the girl he had chosen for his best friend after he had shown interest for her. As the prince’s butler he don’t get to see too many girls except from the staff. 

“That’s okay, dude. Now you remember. And I will owe you till the rest of my life if you hook me up with a cute girl like this”, the butler said and grinned.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and Nino quickly let go of Adrien’s arm. His grip definetly had left wrinkles on the fabric and a groan could be heard.

“Boy, are you serious? I let the maid iron it to perfection and now I have to fix it again? I should get paid more for my job”, the annoyed voice of Adrien’s designer could be heard and the boys visibly relaxed. “Thank camenbert I came to check up on you two. Typical to do something stupid again.”

Adrian chuckled and awkwardly rubbed his neck.

“Sorry, Plagg. I was kind of nervous”, the prince admitted and the designer only rolled his eyes and helped Adrien out of the uniform jacket and put on him the freshly ironed spare one. The king demanded to have each outfit double in case of stains or ugly wrinkles.

“Ladybug, huh?”, Plagg said and shook his head as he buttoned up the uniform jacket. “I will never get you lovesick people. Who needs that drama? Cheese is by far better.”

Adrien frowned.

“And I will never get your obsession with that smelly cheese.”

The designer raised one eyebrow and snorted.

“And I will never get how you can talk like that to someone who just saved you from a hella lot trouble, boy.”

“Well, I am your boss”, Adrien said cockily with a grin that you’d never see on the prince’s face in public.

“No”, Plagg corrected him with an annoyed expression. “Your father is my boss. And he is basically the only person I show respect to because I’d rather keep my job.”

“So you _do_ like to work here!”, Nino said, sounding triumphant. Usually the two would only get to hear complaints from the royal designer.

Plagg chuckled and shook his head.

“Let’s be real: Have you seen how much I get paid? And apart from looking out that you won’t ruin my outfits again I don’t have much to do because our little prince here is a shut in anyway”, he explained.

“You are just lazy”, Adrien commented. He already knew that Plagg’s only motivation was the endless supply of camenbert he was getting within the castle. 

Plagg frowned at the prince and pursed his lips. 

“Maybe I should just dress you up in feathers the next time, my prince. _Many_ feathers.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in horror. He knew Plagg would totally do it. One time when Adrien had ordered the chef to not give Plagg any cheese anymore a few years ago, Plagg had designed for his next public apperiance a hat with feather decoration. Adrien had to hold his breath most of the time to not sneeze. If he would have made as much as a wrong movement, the king would have given him hell and he would rather avoid that.

“W-Whatever…”, Adrien mumbled, trying not to show how terrified he really was and ushered the designer away. “Go and…. Do whatever you do. The king will be here soon.”

Plagg smirked and bowed playfully.

“Until then, my prince. And don’t forget my words”, he said threatening before leaving.

Nino burst out laughing and earned a glare from Adrien for that.

“Don’t blame me!”, the butler defended himself. “This is totally not my fault!”

Nino had to admit that he actually liked Plagg a lot. And the prince did owe him a lot. Except from Nino only Adrien’s private designer knew about the prince’s little adventures as Chat Noir. After all he had been who designed and created the costume that had inspired the boy to take this alias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adrien find his Lady in the crowd of chosen girls?

Marinette looked up when the door opened and the girls got up, paying their respects to the king as he entered with a cold expression on his face. The king's aura was intimidating, making the prince next to him seem even shorter than he actually was. The prince's face was tense, his expression full of discomfort and his body stiff.

The ravenette gulped and frowned a little nervously. This was the king, the ruler of this kingdom and the highest authority figure one would find here. King Gabriel was very well known and well respected. Not even a single king from the other kingdoms would dare to oppose him. His menacing glare and his logic thinking wasn't something one should underestimate. He wasn't a warmhearted or lovable king. But he was what this kingdom needed. He did his job well. 

_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare_ , Marinette kept telling herself and tried to tear her glace away from the ice blue eyes of the king and instead decided to let her eyes wander over his attire and for sure wasn't disappointed.

As usual the king wore only the finest of garments and each detail and seam just prove the immense skill behind the king's private designer. Marinette looked amazed at the uniform and got lost in the beautiful embroidery that had been masterfully stitched onto the fabric. The silk and the colors were of the best quality and Marinette felt her fingers twitching with desire to run her hands over the design, feel the threads that painted and created those beautiful patterns.

King Gabriel Agreste's eyes wandered over the crowd of girls and scrunched up his nose in the clear disgust of the appearance over some. He immediately recognized the dress Nooroo had sold on one of his rare fashion shows on Chloe's body. With a quiet sigh he realized that she must have really liked it. Why else would she wear something from the last season? Well, at least she knew his designer's work to treasure.

With more and more dislike building up against the chosen from this year he suddenly spotted a dress with quite peculiar flower embroidery on the bodice of a girl's dress. The combination of the white bodice and the embroidery with the pink skirt and the dark jacked was actually pleasing to his eye. And the dress seemed well designed, even though he didn't seem to recognize the designer. Maybe some upcoming small name? He would have to keep his eyes out for them. They seem to have talent.

Marinette's breath hitched when she noticed the king was looking at her and froze. Alya nudged her a little and smiled encouraging, causing Marinette to squeak quietly, making her best friend giggle. She watched the king's eyes scanning her appearance and then he looked away. The only reason why she didn't panic over her idol in things of fashion sense seeing her own design, was because it seemed he wasn't as much displeased as looking at the Mayor's daughter. Even though she was wearing the royal designer's dress.

“Girl, I think he likes your clothes”, Alya whispered and Marinette relaxed again when the king stopped and turned to face the girls, allowing them with a wave of his hand to sit down.

“I... I don't know”, Marinette just replied and out of the corner of her eye she could see Chloe waving subtly over to the prince. Or at least it was an attempt to be subtle. Her little jump and the tiny overly excited wave were just too exaggerated. 

With a frown the baker's daughter looked over to the prince and for the first time she looked into his face.

Cameras definitely seemed to love the young prince but they did him no justice. He was even more handsome in person.

But she didn't like his forced half smile he aimed at Chloe and then started looking around with a serious expression as if he was searching for something. Weren't they friends? Why did he shrug her off so easily? 

Marinette sighed and instead decided to enjoy the display of the beautiful uniform. Though that collar seemed uncomfortable... if one would change the fabric of the collar maybe then it wouldn't scratch against the skin so much. Something less stiff and something that would more adjust to the prince's throat. Something elastic maybe. 

Adrien noticed Chloe waving at him and sighed mentally. It was tough dealing with her but at the same time she had been his first friend until the Choosing Ceremony too brought him and his butler Nino closer. And them both being part of the Miraculous added only more to the friendship.

But now it was about his lady. She was in this room and he kept looking out for Lady Wifi, because Ladybug wouldn't be far from where she was. And even if he had every detail of Ladybug's face already memorized, in this crowd it would be difficult to find her. And Lady Wifi with her caramel skin was simply more easily to recognize in a group.

He barely listened to what his father was saying to the girls, only looking around the room, searching for her as he desperately tried to find his lady. Oh, how he wished now to know Ladybug's civilian identity. Maybe walking through the group would help him...? After all his lady had this distinctive sweet smell that immediately made him feel like he was at home. And with home he didn't mean this giant palace with his huge room, no. Home was where Ladybug was.

Alya eyed the prince and frowned. His hair was shining golden in the sunlight falling in through the – probably bulletproof – windows. His emerald green eyes made her frown and she kept looking at him. He seemed so awfully familiar. And not only because she had seen his face in the media, no. His eyes seemed to shine even more in the sunlight, giving them a glow that came close to... _cat eyes_.

Narrowing her eyes she looked questioning at the prince, wondering how the fuck he had managed to not even make anyone suspect him. Seeing him in person made it easy to see it. No one else had eyes like this. She just had to imagine the mask over it and then she'd be definitely sure that it was Chat Noir. It was so painfully obvious. Now the only question was if he was friend or foe.

With a sharp inhale she realized what she had told Chat Noir the other day, that Ladybug would be in here. With a apparently casual swing with her hips, she pushed her hips against Marinette's, making the already clumsy girl stumble to the sight and Alya nod. There was one fundamental truth well known in the Miraculous. And that was the fact that Chat Noir was positively head over heels for Ladybug. 

But she won't give him Ladybug until she had made sure that he was not a spy from the kingdom.

Adrien was still scanning the girls, only one girl until now catching his eyes, but she seemed to have a slightly different hairstyle. Her hair was by far not as curly and voluminous as Lady Wifi's. So he kept looking. And finally he spotted her. Right skin color, right hair color, right hairstyle, everything fit. 

Alya watched the prince as he finally spotted her, only moments after she had pushed Marinette to the side, hiding her from his sight behind one of the other girls. She saw how he recognized her and saw the happiness light up in his face. Then his eyes scanned the area surrounding her, not noticing Marinette, who was still recovering from her almost fall, and as he failed to see his beloved lady she literally could see the disappointed and sadness within his eyes. He had looked like a kicked puppy. With a groan Alya realized that the prince's feelings were just too plain obvious, like the emotions of a child, as to him faking it. In or out of his disguise, he was still the dork who had fallen hard for his lady.

Sighing Alya helped Marinette regain her balance fully by pulling her closer to herself and wrapping one arm around her middle, giving the prince a meaningful look. Marinette smiled thankfully up to Alya and chuckled embarrassed as the prince only kept staring at the girl and realization hit him like a brick.

It was the girl he had promised Nino to hook up with. 

The girl he had chosen for Nino's sake was his lady.

He had given a promise to Nino he wouldn't break. 

No matter how much it would break his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette looked confused at the small woman in front of her, not understanding what was happening.

“Tikki??? What are you doing here?”, she gasped quietly and looked around her bedroom, making sure no one was nearby and could overhear their conversation.

The designer only chuckled and smiled. 

“Well, I was recruited this year to be one of the Chosen one's designers. When I found out you hd been chosen, I asked for you and they granted me my wish. So here I am.”

Marinette was still trying to process how her mentor and friend managed to land in this castle and even ended up being her designer.

“So you will design all my dresses?”, the noirette said and Tikki nodded. 

“I will try. We both know your skills are far better than mine. So basically we will design everything together.”

“Come on, Tikki. Give yourself some credit. You designed my disguise for Lady-”

But before Marinette could finish her answer, Tikki put a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

“Shhh. Do not mention _her_ in here. It is dangerous. If the king finds out he'll throw you into the dungeon or would do something even worse. You know his view on this all.”

Marinette nodded and Tikki removed her hand again. But for now let's get you into a dress or you'll be late for the welcoming dinner with the prince!”

The girl nodded and grimaced. The prince. Chloé's friend who had acted rather cold towards her earlier.

Alya was in her own room and sighed. Something had been off about Chat Noir when he spotted Marinette and recognized her as Ladybug. First he had been so happy, so overjoyed and the admiration was more than plain visible. But then suddenly his face looked shocked, as if he realized something and then it seemed like he couldn't be more heartbroken about seeing Ladybug there. It was odd and weird. 

Suddenly a small knock disturbed her train of thoughts. She frowned. Her designer had already left after helping her into her dress and adjusting it. Even if it was her, why would she knock from inside the wall?

Alya walked up to the bookshelf where the knock had come from and eyed it suspiciously.

“Lady Wifi!”, a muffled voice called out. “Can I talk to you?”

Alya blinked. It was Chat... Prince Adrien... In her bookshelf.

“Sure...?”, she said and stepped aside when the shelf swung away from the wall to reveal a secret passage and Adrien stepped out of there.

Boy, this guy was sure weird.

“I am sorry I am coming in unannounced but I think I owe you an explanation”, he mumbled and kept the secret passage open.

Alya crossed her arms and nodded. He sure did. 

“How come our prince is Chat Noir?”, she asked.

“Ah... Long story. Chat Noir was at first just an alter ego with which I could sneak out and actually see what is going on outside this palace's walls for once... Then I saw what you did and why you did it and realized it was the right thing to do. I may be the prince but I have nothing to say in politics so that was the only way I actually could help”, he explained and sighed. “I am sorry. I just couldn't reveal myself as the son of the person who was chasing you all.”

Alya rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“It is okay. I trust you. For now. I didn't tell Ladybug anything yet. Do you want me to tell her?”

Adrien's eyes widened and filled with a mixture of hurt, shock and fear.

“No! Please don't!”, he exclaimed and Alya frowned at his odd reaction but paid it no mind. Probably he was just afraid of getting rejected even more by Ladybug once she found out he had kept such a big secret from them all. Even thought it was kind of the basic rule to keep everyone's identities a secret. 

“Fine. Don't worry, I won't. But I won't push her towards you either unless she wants it, understood? I don't trust you enough yet to give my best friend over into your care.”

“Maybe that's better that way”, Adrien mumbled and Alya frowned again. There it was again, the heartbreak in his eyes.

“What happened?”

Adrien looked down onto the floor and shook his head.

“I can't talk about it”, he replied, his voice weak and hollow, slightly shaking. “I have to hurry back or my butler will kill me...”

And with those words he turned back and stepped back into the secret hallway behind the bookshelf and disappeared quicker than Alya would be able to stop him.

Something was certainly off. And she would find out what it was.

Chloé pursed her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was simply not beautiful enough. Her designer must be a beginner. Why couldn't she just have Nooroo? Or maybe Plagg, the designer of the prince. Then even more would connect them.

She didn't understand Adrien's cold reaction earlier. And why the king looked away so dissatisfied was beyond her, too. She even wore one of Nooroo's dresses and yet the king seemed disapproving of her choice of clothes.

And what was with that Asian looking girl the royal family had seemed to pay so much attention to???

Who was she and why would she be more pleasing than herself? Chloé was rich and beautiful. A born princess. Her father was the mayor of this town. 

And that other girl looked like a no one. Not worthy and not educated enough to belong into these halls. Why would even anyone pay that much attention to her?

With a huff the mayor's daughter unpacked her make up kit and decided that she definitely had to freshen up her make up before she could see Adrien again. He could wait a little bit longer for her. Her little payback for treating her that coldly earlier.

Adrien in the meanwhile wasted not a single thought onto Chloé since his mind was with his lady, just like his broken heart. He wouldn't have her. It was ironic that even as Adrien it seemed impossible to get her to fall for him. 

No, he mustn't think about it. Nino would notice and then he would ask questions. And he had to avoid to let him know. Nino shipped Ladybug and Chat Noir a lot and as the Bubbler he made so many attempts to bring the two closer. If he would find out the girl he had his eyes on was actually Ladybug, he would immediately back off and try to hook Adrien up with her.

But Adrien had already promised to grant Nino his chance. And if it meant to keep Ladybug's identity a secret, then so be it. Nino deserved a chance. Adrien couldn't take that away from him.

Ladybug already never gave in to his advances as Chat Noir. And she certainly wasn't the type of girl who got blinded by his social status as the prince. Maybe it was simply not meant to be. Maybe Ladybug was never meant to be his but rather for someone he knew who would treat her well. 

It seemed like the only thing he could do, was to be the partner for her, he always had been. Nothing less and never anything more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long wait. I had troubles to motivate myself to do anything productive to be honest so I kind of fell back on most of my things. I'll try to update more often again.

The dining room was noisy, the Chosen were sitting all along the long table, chatting with each other. Most of the girls were nice, complimenting each other on their dresses and asking about the designers.

Alya had called it fate when Marinette revealed that Tikki ended up being her designer and blessed the heavens since there couldn't be possibly a better match. 

Chloé though kind of just ruined the mood with her behavior as soon as Prince Adrien stepped into the dining room. 

Everyone had stayed still when the doors opened, quieted down and looked exited at their potential husband to-be. But Chloé just brought it onto a whole different level of excitement. She jumped out of her chair as exaggerated as possible and threw herself onto the prince. 

Adrien stumbled a few steps backwards, trying low-key to get away from the ridiculously tight hug and chuckled nervously. He glanced at Ladybug, afraid she would get the wrong image.

Marinette huffed and leaned closer to Alya.

“Aren't the rich ones cozy with each other?”, she whispered and Alya frowned. It was obvious Prince Adrien wasn't the most popular one with Marinette. 

“I hope when we get to talk he isn't exactly like her...”, Marinette added and Alya smiled a little. Of course. Marinette would always give everyone a chance. Just because he was friends with Chloé, it didn't mean he was necessarily the same. 

Adrien noticed Ladybug's reaction and his stomach dropped. She didn't like him.

_Wait... What am I thinking? It is not supposed to make a difference!_ , he reminded himself.

Pushing Chloé off him, he smiled politely and nodded at the girls. Thank god his father wasn't with him this time. He felt much more relaxed this way.

“Good evening, everyone. I see I left you waiting. I am very sorry for my tardiness”, he said gently and a few girls returned his smile.

He did have a nice smile, Marinette had to admit that. But a beautiful face didn't mean immediately that there was a beautiful heart inside.

Obviously, none of the girls were angry at him for being late and therefore he sat down in his chair at the head of the table and Nino got ready to serve him, standing with the other butlers and maids near the walls.

“I guess dinner can start then”, Adrien said and nodded at Nino, who started moving and putting the plates with the steaming hot food in front of everyone. It was a very showy procession and Adrien couldn't help but to smile a little. It was so unusual, even for him. After all he was used eating alone, if allowed he had Nino with him. But that was only when his father was not at home. His father would never accept that his son was eating with staff members. After all they were just commoners and Adrien was too good to spend time with them.

“Bon Apetit”, Adrien said to whoever would hear him in the commotion of rattling dishes and cutlery clattering. 

Most of the girls tried a lot of those fancy dishes they have ever seen before and many of them couldn't imagine how someone could eat so much on a daily basis. Due to the kingdom's high taxes and low incomes of most of the people, the most rarely eat meal, especially not the finest of the finest like they are during this time. One girl mumbled something about being a vegetarian but even she couldn't deny that the meat here looked absolutely mouth watering.

The girls also were very hungry. Their last meals were all around breakfast time when they parted with their families. They have met the king shortly after their arrival and after that they all had met their designers who would assist them with their clothes during their stay in the palace. Getting settled in their new rooms and getting informed by the designers about what will await them plus getting ready for dinner was too time consuming for a quick lunch break. 

Little did everyone know that Chloé had been already prepared for that and had a few snacks hidden in her baggage. After all this wasn't her first time here. And those snacks were the only reason why she was currently sitting so straight and acting like a delicate flower that couldn't handle bites bigger than a mouse's. It was an act, a very princess-like one, she believed so. No one would want a fat princess after all.

Chloé looked disgusted at everyone's eating habits and clicked her tongue as she spotted Mylène eating her chicken leg with her hands. 

“I know it is a bother for you eating with uncivilized people like that, Adrikins. I am very thankful you are able to spare some of your time to dine with us. No matter how uncivilized the others are”, she said loudly, still looking at Mylène, making the poor girl look down in confusion and sadness.

“We should enjoy every minute we get to spend together, isn't that right, Adrikins?”, Chloé continued and turned her head over to Adrien who was holding a chicken leg in one hand and a bun soaked in the sauce in his other.

He frowned, looking at her plate. 

“Don't you like the food, Chloé?”, he asked. “You barely ate anything. How are you not hungry?”

Chloé blinked confused and the surrounding girls started to giggle. Mylène, one of the few girls who had seen how he had picked up the chicken leg and bun when Chloé started making fun of her, just smiled thankfully at the prince and giggled quietly, feeling immediately more confident and comfortable again.

Marinette had seen the whole thing and couldn't help to think that maybe this prince wasn't as bad as she thought he might be.


	8. Chapter 8

“Welcome to the Ladyblog! The one and only blog that will report you live and unfiltered from inside the palace! If you came to see what our Ladies are doing, you are exactly right here!”, Alya said loudly and Marinette watched her, sitting in the Common Room together with her best friend. 

Alya spun around, showing off the room they were in.

“First of all, look at this fancy room! It is so beautiful! But honestly, not really my type. Too flashy. Guess I have to disappoint my fans. No future queen inside of me!”, she continued and winked into her small camera.

Marinette loved seeing Alya so happy. Alya was a natural with the camera and in reporting. She didn't know why the Newspaper only let her answer reader's letters. Alya had so much more potential. 

Chloé clicked her tongue.

“Maybe the reporter over there should stop being noisy and try to get mentally ready for the upcoming interview like the rest of us”, she said loudly, probably loud enough to be caught by the camera.

Alya smiled.

“Dear Ladybloggers, as you can see, the competition is incredibly friendly, too!”, she said and said goodbye to the watchers who only managed to get a short glimpse. It was still more than they would have seen if they would have stayed updated by the weekly show. 

Alya put the camera away and turned over to Chloé. 

“What is your problem?”, she asked and glared at the blonde girl.

“What _my_ problem is? You were being noisy. I don't think anyone in here actually enjoyed your screaming.”

Rose, one of the sweeter girls in this year's group opened her mouth and quietly spoke up.

“Eh... I don't think anyone was bothered by you. She seems like a great reporter.”

Chloé glared at the petite blonde and the small shored haired girl seemed to shrink even more under her glare. A dark haired girl with purple hairtips placed gently a hand onto Rose's shoulder.

“Rose... It's no use. You can't argue with her.”

“Juleka...”

Alya shook her head.

“Really now... Chloé we are here only since a day and you managed to get hated by everyone already.”

“I-I don't hate her!”, Sabrina chimed in but her body language, that looked as if she was scared of something, didn't seem too convincing to most girls. 

“Whatever. The point is, that some in here don't actually plan on becoming the prince's bride. We all know _you_ do, because you are so clingy that even the prince is uncomfortable. How about you let those who aren't greedy enjoy their time here and we will let you cling onto the prince. Deal?”

Chloé huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“If you don't intend to make the prince yours, then you can just leave already and let me be alone with Adrikins!”

Alya only shook her head. 

“Juleka is right. There is no use arguing with you, Chloé. Seriously... How can someone just be a person like you?”

Marinette sighed and grabbed Alya's hand. 

“Come on... Sit down. Just stop. It's not worth getting angry over. Not like she will care at least”, she said quietly and Alya nodded, sitting down next to Marinette.

“Seriously... What's the deal with her?”, Alya grumbled and Marinette smiled a little. 

“I don't know. But I pity the prince if he ever ends up marrying her.”

* * *

“Welcome to the weekly update on the Choosing Ceremony! Today we have all our lovely princesses here and also we'll get a short word from the prince on what he thinks so far! It has been only a day but maybe there is a case of love at first sight?”, the announcer said into their microphone. She spun around, making her wide pants flutter with the movement. Marinette couldn't help but stare at the design. The flowing movements of the fabric and the cut complemented the announcer. The length combined with the heeled shoes lengthen her legs and the high waist cut accented her thin waist. The legs of the pants were so wide they almost liked like a skirt.

“First of all let's ask the girls if they are enjoying their time here so far!”, she announced and looked expectantly at the girls. Some nodded enthusiastically like told, some (Chloé) just huffed and looked away from the camera. Some were just too shy to do much and some too bored.

The producer behind the camera groaned and shook his head.

“Cut! CUT! **CUT**! We can't continue like this! Ladies, the scrip said that you all nod excited and the girl with the red short hair there says loudly how much fun it already was!”

The _girl with the red short hair_ shook her head. 

“This is even remotely what I would say. Why do I even have to wear a dress right now?”, she grumbled. “I would much rather be at home and skate a bit.”

The producer groaned and shook his head in desperation. 

“Fine! We're making a break! Nadja, you were great. The spin was on point. We just seem to have a difficult group this year.”

The reporter smiled and nod.

“It is fine. I am happy I still get to report like every year even thought...”, she said, her eyes trailing over to a small girl that sat along with the other chosen ones.

“The council chose her... But she is so young. Seems like the prince is running out of suitable wedding candidates.”

Nadja frowned. 

“I understand that there are only so many daughters of respectable people... but she is still a child.”

Marinette looked at the girl next to her. She knew the reporter Nadja and her daughter. She didn't understand how Manon ended up being in this mess alongside with her. She only knew she was apparently chosen by the council. Why would the prince choose a child as a possible bride after all?

Manon was squirming in her seat.

“Can I go to Maman now?”, she asked. “I didn't bring my toys... I want my toys... Maman has my toys. She can bring me them.”

Marinette gently placed a hand onto the small girl's lap.

“After we finished filming okay? And if your Maman says no, I will try to ask my designer for some fabric and thread. Then I can make some dolls for you. Okay?”

The small girl's eyes lit up.

“Okay!”

Alya sighed. “Seriously... what a messed up situation this is... What is even happening?”


End file.
